One Lie
by Carolineforbesisawsome
Summary: One , Lie can change some one so much . Chuck bass moved away from his family to live a lonely life until a phone call with his step mother and a small lie that has him stuck in the holidays with a fake girlfriend . AU Completed
1. Chapter 14

Hey, Guys! I know this took forever but I'm fixing my entire story's all of them I'm out of school on Monday for the holidays loving college XD. Any way this is chapter 1-3 revised and new chapter. I need your opinion if I should ride in first person or what plz let me know. I need ideas…

Disclaimer; I own nothing!

Riiiing Riiing Riiing!

Threw out the empty dark house the phone went off, too early if you asked him.

Chuck lazily grabbed his phone off of the night stand and answered it.

"Hello." he said groggily.

"Charles Bartholomew Bass why are you still in bed!" Screeched lily, my stepmother. Chuck groaned, he knew that he should have just let it go to voicemail "Hello to you too Lily" he said. Lily sighed.

"Look I'm just tired .I've been working a lot lately, and my back kills. Plus it's One in the morning In Tokyo "chuck said.

Lily just ignored him "So the family has been thinking of meting up at your house in Aspen. Then Fighting from there, in too New York for charismas and New Years. "She said chuck held in a groan. Chuck knew this was Serena's idea. Sure just come in and try to ruin one of my best houses, right sis. Chuck thought, and then there was Dan. He would just touch everything. Chuck somewhat upset by the thought, but if he knew that Lily would get here way .There go's his idea of spending the holidays in Thailand.

Chuck had not seen his family in a while, to be honest chuck never like being around his family.

He always felt like the 6th wheel!

His step sister Serena was soon to marry his best friend Nate Archibald .His step brother Eric was dating some guy.

Come to think of it he might be single by now. Then there was Dan Humphrey who was kind of like his step brother for a year. Dan's father got a divorce after a year of being married to Lily and now Dan just hangs around the family. Then of course lily and Bart chuck's father, they gotten back together after Lily divorce .It was unexpected, but all of them were happy to have the Van Der Bass family reunited.

Chuck was in a serious relationship with one girl when he found out the girl was a gold digging slut! That was the end of all his relationship he ever had it was also three years ago.

"Sure lily why not" chuck said.

"Great now that, that's settled I know this girl and she is" chuck groaned.

"Lily I do want you setting me up with anyone. No!" He spoke.

Just because everyone in my family almost found their "other half" their "Perfect match" their "soul mate" and is happy and content doesn't mean I want to. Damn.

Surer there was Eric who might be single, but he probably find someone by then. Even Dan Humphrey found someone. Great! Chuck thought.

"Charles why not I'm worried about you I mean you're alone all night in that big house of yours and I just think you'd be happier with someone." Lily said. Through lily's lips he sounded so pathetic he just wanted it to go away.

"I'm not alone" chuck cut in meaning all the whores he brings up once in a while smirking at self everyone wanted a piece of chuck bass.

"You know what I mean, Charles that s No way to live life" Lily spoke

"I'm telling you Lilly I'm not alone. I have a girlfriend." Chuck said way too quickly hoping she didn't hear but it was too late he had unleashed something he should have kept in the cage because Chuck Bass had no girlfriend! Hell he only has one. Girl who is actually a friend and once she heard this story she'd laugh or call him an idiot.

"What oh my goodness what does she do I can't believe you didn't tell me about her sooner. You must bring her." She said chuck eyes opened. FUCK! Was all he could think "Actually you can't she's going to Hawaii with her best friend for the holidays." chuck said than he hit himself on the forehead. FUCK, FUCK! Just shut it bass!

"She's not spending it with family?" His step mother asked somewhat suspicious.

"No she doesn't really do families. Long story" He said.

One that both of knew nothing about because there's no girl, he was lying through His teeth.

"Tell me about her." Lily said like a five year old girl he rolled His eyes.

_Think Chuck think._

"She's a model; she's beautiful, intelligent, generous, kind I'm actually planning on purposing on her." Chuck said he could've laughed he was lying so effortlessly. Lily gasped.

"She sounds perfect Oh; Charles we have to meet her is there a way you can get her to come please for mommy." She said.

_Oh shit pulling the mommy card._

"I don't know lily." he said.

_Let it go lily let it go please! Nope not happening._

"Please Chuck I would love to meet her." Lily said. Chuck groaned internally.

"I'll ask." He said she squealed. Soon we said our goodbyes and hung up. Chuck was in deep shit. He put the pillow to his head and yelled into it.

-That afternoon-

"I am not an idiot.' Chuck said.

"Yes you are. You're the biggest dumbass I have ever seen." Eva said

"What was I supposed to do she made me sound so pathetic." He said.

They were at the coffee shop they been going to since he found it 2 years ago when he first moved to Tokyo.

"But chuck you are pathetic. Hence the lying" She said chuck just rolled his eyes.

"Are you going to help me" he said she started mumbling under her breath as she strolled down her contact list. She looked up at him.

"How did you describe her?" She said.

"I told her she was intelligent beautiful... a model and I was going to propose to her." Chuck said.

"A model. Wait, Propose CHUCK! "She screeched his name and people turned and stared at them.

"What she made me sound like a loser I was just defending myself." He spoke. She put her head in her hands before she looked through her contact list and pressed send on a name, He couldn't see over the table. She put the phone to her ear.

"Hey Blair, Yeah I know two weeks seems like forever eh. So I need a favor. Must I remind you of ARON ROSE you owe me?" Eva said when she gave chuck a victorious smile he rolled his eyes typical Eva. He swears the whole of Tokyo and the world owes her a favor. Being the head of the marketing for Ella Magazine she uses her I owe you's wisely.

"Good five minutes bye." Eva said putting her blackberry on the table.

"Eva what exactly is your master plan." Chuck said she just smiled.

"You'll see" she said four minutes and 23 seconds later (he was anxious ok sue him) a girl strolled in. All chuck could think is, Oh_ my God_. The girl was gorgeous. She was tall skinny not as tall as him obviously but she was skinny. She had long dark brown curly hair. It was so dark it could pass for black. She was wearing dark red Gucci dress.

Chuck recognized that the color was her signature. Because of the way it looked on her it looked. It was just perfect on her skim ton. She came in with confidence. She was wearing a long light jacket that was designer. Burberry and she were wearing heels. When Eva noticed her she smiled and walked up to her.

"Blair how was the fashion show." Eva said. Blair smiled.

"It was great next time you have to come with me Eva Paris is beautiful. Oh and so is the Paris men." She said. Chuck rolled his eyes at the last sentence.

_So this girl was an actual model. Wow Eva went all out for him this time. _

Blair sat down at the table. She looked at chuck from the corner of her eye and then she looked at Eva waiting for an explanation.

"Blair this is chucks bass, chuck this is Blair Waldorf." She said Blair turned to look at chuck something he wishes she didn't do.

Her eyes those eyes were just. Gorgeous they were like a dark warm chocolate "Hi." Blair said putting her perfectly manicured hand in his, but chuck gave her a kiss on the back of her hand. Her hands were so soft.

Eva got down to business.

"Bair. Chuck has gotten himself in some deep trouble" She said Blair raised an eye brow at him for one second before she let Eva continue, "He lied to his mom and told him he had a girlfriend. Who he planned to ask to marry and that he'd bring her to meet the family for the holidays in Aspen then fly off to New York for the rest of the holidays" She said than she whispered.

'he barely has friends" She said Blair smirked.

"What does this have to do with me" Blair said as if she was bored.

"Well I need you to you pretend-" Eva said but Blair cut her off.

"Nope no not going to happen are you insane." Blair snapped at Eva.

"You don't have to actually like him just pretend you're in love with him for a couple of weeks." Eva said sending her a death glare; Blair scoffed sending the glare back. Chuck jumped in.

"What would be so bad about being in love with me?" He asked with a cocky smile Blair looked at chuck. Her hair flipping and the smell of vanilla flew in his nostrils.

"You're just not my type." She said with an eye roll.

"I don't go for the spoiled rich bad boy type." She said. Chuck spoke.

"Coming from Ms. Supermodel over here. What are you the third highest paying model in the world?" He said guessing.

"No the first and there's a difference I worked hard for my money you didn't all you needed was daddy's trust fund and you got into college. Let me guess you decided to follow in your father's footsteps." She said and he said nothing it was true she smirked.

"Exactly" She said chuck rolled his eyes. She was lovely and infuriating. "Plus Eva me, Penelope, Dorota and her family are going to Hawaii for Christmas remember. I don't do snowy Christmas in New York or aspens. I hate snowy Christmases in New York just as much as I hate being around family" She said

_Wow ironic isn't it._

"Blair you would be perfect for this job you won't fall for him you hate him." She said.

Blair and Chuck looked at each other for a brief second before they both looked away and huffed. Blair took out a navy blue leather notebook from her bag and clicked her pen.

"What does the job require?" She said.

Chuck rolled his eyes

She was one of those girls who carried navy leather books and wrote things down in them._ Oh one of those._

"The flight leaves to Aspens on Wednesday so he has to pick you up before the flight. You will be there for two days then flight out to New York Sunday to spend charismas and new years in the city; you have to be nice to his family get really into your acting. Like pretend you're in deep love with him." Eva said a bit bitch and it surprised Chuck.

"Do the impossible" Blair said as she wrote in her notebook. Chuck rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. Ugh, she already knew how to piss him off.

"Oh and when I ask you to marry me say yes." chuck said Blair put her hand up.

"Yes Blair." Eva said.

"Well I mean how does this work what happens when a year later there's no wedding don't you think his mom will notice" She said

"Well when we leave I'll wait 2 months than I'll tell them you cheated on me. You'll be a whore and I get my life back." chuck said Blair glared at him. Until she spoke.

"I refuse to go through with this if he's going to make me look bad. He's the liar" She said.

"I am not a liar I just-"

"Lied" Blair and Eva said at the same time. He rolled his eyes.

"Fine I'll tell them things just weren't working out. We wanted different things in life." He said Eva looked at Blair for approval.

"Fine" Blair said.

"Good. Oh and Eva after this we are so even for the Aaron Rose thing." Blair said.

"Yes but were still not even for the Marcus thing." Eva said. Blair rolled her eyes.

"Well if you'll excuse me I have to go home to pack my stuff to go on a Christmas vacation with my "Boyfriend" She said making air quotes around "Boyfriend"

"Eva " She said giving her a hug and Kiss on the cheek. Then she looked at chuck "Charles "she said dully before walking away.

"Wow, a little more excited for the love of your life." He said after. Her only to be flipped off. People stared at her and she looked like she could care less. Nice attitude and ass he thought. Through the glass windows he can see her get into a Lexus.

_So she's pretty independent He liked that._

Eva looked at him.

"Don't even think about her that way. No." She said warned. Chuck just scoffed.

"Please like I would fall for Snow queen please." he said with an eye roll.

"Just warning" She said

-Wednesday-

It was Wednesday morning and chuck was tired as fuck.

_For God sakes it was still dark outside_.

His driver pulled up into the fancy building were Blair lived. This building was in Tokyo city.

Chuck lived in the quieter side of Tokyo near the mountains side but he could see why she'd want to live on this side of Tokyo. The heart of the city is kind of a model thing.

Chuck went in and when he was in the lobby at the front desk He asked for Blair and the lady phoned Blair.

"Yes Mrs. Waldorf we have a guessed here says he's for you Ummmm. Chuck bass. Boyfriend" She said chuck smirked inside

_She's keeping her cover even not in front of my family. Smart._

"Great I'll send him up." She said. She hung up and looked at him with a smile.

"She's in the Penthouse suit." She said chuck nodded and when he went into the elevator. He pressed the button that said Penthouse.

When he got to her floor he knocked on the door and a girl answered. She had long brown hair that was somewhat lighter than Blair's kind of like a really dark caramel skin tone. Her eyes were blue and she had lip gloss she spoke.

"You're the boyfriend that just came out of no were and is the reason why I'm going to Hawaii without my best friend. And I'm stuck with Dorota my best friend nanny and not my best friend." She said Blair came into view.

"P, play nice. It's not Chuck's fault." She said.

"Hey" She said Chuck just smirked at her giving her a kiss on her hand

"You ready to go." He asked she nodded she lugged two suitcases behind her and then came three duffel bags.

_Wow she's a light packer_. Eye roll.

Blair gave Penelope a hug and a goodbye and 3 minutes later. They were in the elevator. Complete silence. They were on different sides of the elevator. When they finally got into the car same thing, just opposite sides weren't they just the cutest couple.

"I hate morning flights" she whispered.

"I know so do I." chuck said they both sighed and that was the highlight of their car ride.

When they got to the airport. Where they were flying in chuck private Jet.

"She's my fiancée I might as well spoil her right? " He told Eva the day before.

When they started walking toward the steps she looked at him.

"You have a private jet." She said with an arc eyebrow. Chuck smirked and nodded. She laughed.

"Why have your own plain when you can just fly first class." She said.

"Because I'm chuck bass" he said as we boarded the jet. They sat down beside each other when the plane took off Blair fell asleep her head was on his shoulder. It felt nice she looked uncomfortable so chuck put his arm around her and she looked at peace.

He knew he was breathing her perfect scent of vanilla. They had about a half an hour before they landed and her eyes opened droopily she spoke.

"Are we there yet?" She said half asleep chuck don't think she noticed the position she was in or how nice she was being mostly because she was half asleep half awake.

"Were almost there I whispered Go back to sleep." he whispered didn't take long before she listened to him and was in a deep slumber. When we landed she was still sleeping. Chuck didn't want to wake her up so he picked her up bridal style and walked her to the Range Rover than was driving them to the house. She woke up when they were half way their she looked confused she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, she was too cute sometimes.

"How did I get in here?" She asked him. Chuck just laughed.

"I picked you up." He said

"you should have woken me up I'm like 300 pounds." She said a bit mad chuck looked at her like she was crazy.

"Waldorf you're as light as a feather what the hell are you talking about." he said bit pissed of wishing she was still sleeping she shrugged and touched the back of her head and squinted her eye. _Too cute._

"So were staying in the guest house. While were in Aspens, just because I thought my family would kind of smother you if you have to stay with them for more than a couple of hours." He said she nodded and tilted her head at him.

"What." He said confused.

"You have really dark eyes" she said chuck chuckled.

_I'm sorry but sometimes it's hard to remember she pisses me off._

She smiled as she leaned back into the seat.

"Is there anything specific I should know about anyone" She said

"Serena is very intimidating she is kind of a bitch and you may think she does not like you. Chances are you're probably right but no one ever listens to her anyway so don't let her get to you." Chuck said she nodded slowly. "She's engaged to my best friend Nate he very slow and not because of the pot. he's a lawyer and very carrying he listen to you and try's to be there he might seem intimidating but is not. The only thing is never make fun of his hair one last thing he's not that smart but you never heard that from me "chuck said smirking remembering the old days." then there is Eric he's the youngest but at times is the oldest with his wisdom . He's had to go through so much "he said as I looked out the window.

"Dan is very um hyper you get tired just listening to him , he my ex step brother and if he asks you to many questions just ignore him , when he gets nervous he likes to talk a lot watch out .If he asks you to hang out say no, for your own good." he said.

"His girlfriend is unique she somewhat quite but she speaks her mind you might like her you might not I truly don't mind if you don't. My step mother already loves you and she doesn't even know you. My father is a whole different story he's truly not going to probably like you he never truly like anyone well accepted lily and..." chuck did not finish saying what he wanted to say about his birth mother was a hard subject to talk to someone he just meet. Blair looked at me strange". As long as you're not unmannerly and you don't act like a bitch to the family. They will love you." he said she sighed.

"I hope so." She said than she brightened up. "Can I see the ring?" She said.

"No." chuck said she pouted.

"Why" She said "Because it's a surprise" he said.

"I'm going to be the one wearing it. I might as well see if it's worthy" She said.

"Your argument sucks. Why do want to see it anyway." He asked.

"Because I've always wanted to wear an engagement ring I get excited over these things." She said chuck smirked "Well you'll see it soon enough. Girlfriend" he said she smiled.

"I think he's lying" Serena said as she looked at herself in her mirror.

"Well the only way we can determine if he's lying is if he comes here without a girlfriend" Bart spoke up it surprised everyone.

"Serena's, just mad because someone in the family might actually be hotter than her" Eric said.

"As long as she's not another Heidi she's fine to me" Dan said.

"So he's actually planning asking her to marry him." Vanessa said lily look excited and Bart just nodded.

Bart just hoped that this girlfriend of his was someone worthy to carry the bass name, but knowing his son. It would not be likely to happen.

"How did chuck bass and girlfriend not even that? Fiancée end up in a subject" Dan asked Bart couldn't help but roll his eyes something he picked up from Charles actually. Dan can be quite annoying sometimes.

"When do they get here" Nate asked.

"They should be here in about 20 minutes but we don't actually meet her till tonight when we go out for dinner." Bart said, sending those warning glares meaning that they all need to attend "I'm so anxious to meet her she sounds so perfect for him." lily said.

"I'm just happy the poor dudes not going to die alone." Nate said causing every one excepted lily and Bart to laugh.

"Well the way he talks about her it sounds like she's the one." lily said. At that age Bart had said the same as so had lily but they both know it never became true. All Bart truly cares for was that his son would be okay.

"I hope so ". His son could not survive another disappointment Bart would know.

_CH2_

Chuck and I were at the guest house getting ready to meet his parents. We haven't slit each other's throats yet so we should be fine. I was in the bathroom in a black mini Chanel dress that was one of Coca Chanel brilliant ideas with a small twist it was somewhat backless. My long brown curly hair that could pass for black was in very long soft waves looking shiny and luscious. My years of being a model have taught me tones of hairstyles. My dark brown eyes had eye liner and with my classic deep red lipstick toping it all off with a simple pendent necklace. I tilted my head to the side. A habit of mine I was questioning if this was the right outfit. It was not by any means slutty it seemed very appropriate not too much skin but I don't look like a nun either. But somehow I felt that evil voice in back of my head. I heard a knock on the bathroom door.

"Waldorf are you ready." chuck asked.

"I don't know." I said more to myself then him

"So is that a yes." He said I rolled my eyes and opened the door. I think his breath hitched.

Chuck P.O.V

My breath hitched when she came out of the bathroom. She looked gorgeous. She was in a black mini dress that made her legs go on for miles and then her back was a perfect view. Her long dark hair in soft waves looking healthy and shiny. My favorite part of her, her eyes she had eye liner on which just brought them out and she had her signature red lipstick on. She looked kind of nervous but trying to hide it.

"Is this ok being honest?" She said. I was just staring at her. At a loss for words she tilted her head at me and played with her ruby ring something I noticed she does a lot. She was probably trying to figure out why I was looking at her like a dummy.

"No you look beautiful. Really" I said she blushed.

"Thank you. You look quite handsome actually." She said I smirked and looped my arm through hers. "Come on lets go"

-Restaurant-

When we got to the Restaurant I guided Blair to the section where I knew my family was. They were in a private section of the restaurant. It was a nice relaxed quiet atmosphere. When we came to the table no one noticed me and Blair. So I spoke.

"Hello." I said

"chuck you're here " Eric said as he shake my hand with a man hug Blair was just smiling standing next to me ,she seemed like a perfect upper eastside to me. Nate spoke.

"Yeah Eric it's really him, you call of the search party" He said giving me the manly hug guy thing. That's when Vanessa spoke.

"You're the girlfriend." She said Blair smiled. And stuck out her hand

"I'm Blair." She said Vanessa totally ignored her hand and gave her a hug (Dan was really rubbing off on her". Blair seemed a little taken aback. But hugged her anyway

"She a huger especially in the Humphreys." Eric said to her Blair seemed content. Like she wasn't that intimidated anymore and went back in ice queen mode. Soon after Eric gave her a hug.

"I'm Eric chuck brother." He said.

"I'm Nate "he said smiling

"Nice to meet you" Blair said. Serena gave her an "I'm Serena" a forced smile and blain noticed but pretended not to like I instructed her too. Then there was Dan he got up.

"How did chuck land you" He said in a joking enjoying way like when he can't shut up from being nervous. Blair smiled.

"His smirk" She answered the whole family chuckled at that one. Dan put her in a hug. When he put her down she looked at me I smirked.

"Told yah he was annoying" I said as Dan punched me in the shoulder. "Most of the times anyway" I said clutching my shoulder, inside joke from when we first meet. Than lily got up and looked at Blair uh oh this was the main evaluation. Lily smiled a bright smile. Well she loved her.

"Would you look at that you are beautiful. I know you were planning on going to Hawaii but when Charles said he had a girlfriend I just had to see you. You lived up to my expectations Blair." She said Blair smiled a smile that made her eyes glow. You could tell she really needed that. I was just looking at her with adoration in my eyes although I don't know why.

"Really thank you." Blair said as lily gave her a hug. Than my father was already smiling his smile a real one. And I knew Blair passed in his book. She made a first good impression. After the entire meet and greets us were all sitting around the first one to star Blair's interrogation was Serena.

"So Blair who have you modeled for." Eric asked excited.

"I'm one of the main models for Chanel, Armani, Chloe, Burberry, Guess and I model in the Victoria secret fashion show. I used to do rose dine" She said under the breath like whisper.

"You're an Angel? An ex rose"serena asked Blair nodded

"Yeah" She said trying to get off the subject. Both Eric and Vanessa seemed quite impressed. Now it was the guys turn.

"Did you go to college" My father asked.

"For a year." Blair said.

"Why a year." Nate asked. Blair cleared her throat.

"I felt out of place everybody already knew what they wanted to do and they could right their whole futures down on a paper and I just felt like-"

"Like you didn't belong there because you believed life is all about surprises." Bart said to lily. Blair nodded.

"See I'm not the only one who dropped out." Bart said. Blair seemed surprised.

"You dropped out of college." Blair asked. Bart just nodded. "But you're a CEO" She said.

"Yeah I know it was very hard starting without a college degree, but I knew what I wanted and went for it" Bart said. Something none of us new but Lilly

"What college did you drop out of" My lily asked.

"Yale" She said I was surprised. Blair dropped out of Yale. No wonder she felt out of place. She was a model how the hell did she get into a Yale. Then again stupid question models can be smart. Just not used to it is all. Lily and Bart seemed impressed with Blair. Ha wait till I tell them we broke up. They'll kill me.

"Were did you grow up." Dan asked.

"I lived with my mother father and mother in New York on till I was 4" you could tell by the way she answered that. That there was a story behind it and she didn't like talking about her past. At Serena noticed this and decided to pry. I would kill her for it later. But it was a shocker she was form New York too.

"Why till you were 4 did your parents get divorced" She said. Blair looked down at her hands on the table.

"You don't need to-" I started but Serena spoke.

"Chuck leaves her alone."Serena said giving me a look. Bitch she knew this was bothering Blair. Blair looked up.

"My mother and father did get divorce and I moved with my father to France with him my grandmother and he got re married to a man" She said as she took a sip of win. Wow she had one crazy life if she was truly old money from upper ester side her life would be ruined with that story.

"What happened to your mother?" Serena said showing no mercy. Blair was caught off guard with that question.

"Serena" Everyone at the table said in a way of telling her she's pushing it mostly Bart no one ever deified my father.

"Um" Blair said quietly. I spoke.

"Just ignore Serena questions I do." I said. I knew Serena was going to be tough on her since she felt the perfect girl for me was her best friend who I flat-out refuse to date but. God can the girl get any more insensitive. The rest of the night Serena kept her mouth shut because she caught the glare that I was sending her way for the whole night she knew she was going to get it from me later or from my father, the only time I was gratefully Bart bass being my father . Nate won't save her for so long. Even though Blair infuriates me to an extent I felt overprotective of her and I had no idea why. Later that night when Blair and I were getting ready for bed I knew she didn't want to talk about dinner she was pissed off I could tell. Because of Serena heck I think Serena's the reason as to why Blair would not want anything to with me after this is over, what do I care it's just business remember bass. The both of us tried to squeeze through the bathroom door were we were both previously brushing our teeth and when we got free we didn't say anything. She got on the right side of the bed and I spoke.

"You're on my side of the bed." I said to her.

"Oh really? Don't care." She said clapping her hands twice and the lights went off. I clapped my hands twice turning it back on.

"This is my room my bed my house were in that sentence do I say. Queen Blair's bed. I don't so get off my side of the bed." I said.

"No but in that sentence I do realize that I can just tell your mom I'm doing you a favor and I don't even like you." She said.

"Oh you wouldn't." I said.

"Want to bet" She said I smirked.

"If you tell my mother or anyone in my family for that matter you will just owe Eva more favors." I said. She lets out a small frustrate scream then glares at me what's her problem before she clapped her hands twice and the lights off. I went on the side of the bed that wasn't mine by the way and we just laid there. She was lying turned from me and I was staring up at the ceiling.

"I should have just gone to Hawaii" she muttered.

-Next morning-

I woke up and Blair was still sleeping something I noticed also is she sleeps a lot. Like its ridiculous how much she sleeps. She looks like an angel in her sleep and not a little vixen in my life. I got up and went into the kitchen were Serena was.

The girl I was hoping was awake. When she noticed me she rolled her eyes.

"Last night was uncalled for." I said getting straight to the point. She put some hair behind her ears. What does Nate see in her honestly the girl has no consideration for anyone else's feelings, then again I'm related to her lily should have just got rid of her when. We had are chance, how I miss prince drake of Sweden or Finland who cares.

"What I just wanted the inside story." She said a smile in her voice not on her face.

"You think this is funny sunshine. She already didn't want to come meet any of you guys ok I had to beg something I never do and the fact that you're making her uncomfortable isn't helping the fact that she could have been spending it in Hawaii with her best friend and nanny whose are not trying to write a book on her past life." I said.

"Sorry mom ruined her perfect little trip to Hawaii I mean God chuck what do you see in her anyway. She's totally blind to reality. She knows nothing about the real world everything in her life is a fantasy she has no idea what it's like to make a sacrifice. Truly when you could have G right now" Serena said.

"You don't know her. And I already told you I don't want satin's wife ever in my life again "I said I was getting mad with her now. I and Serena always had problems from the start were just to alike but it got worse with Georgina and are family merging

"And you do. The girl's life is walking down a stage in nice clothes where's the structure in that? Is she even academically correct I'm sorry but to me she seems stupid and clueless, she now one of us she might be using you known like all those other Victoria secret models marrying singers and actors?" Serena said.

"Your one to talk" I said looking at her she wasn't expecting me to reply with that because everyone knows that Serena wasn't the most giving innocent person, who just picked Nate out f the blue he was her second choice after Trip .

"Wow" She said.

"She's my girlfriend and I ... care for her truly her you don't like it deal with it. But if you do anything to Blair that will make her feel uncomfortable in any kind of way Blair won't tell me cause she doesn't want to start problem but I will find out and you better hope that if I do Nate, lily, Eric, l can protect you from me." I said she glared at me and I glared back. Lily and Bart walk in lily spoke.

"When you guys are glaring at each other like that I know it's my time to step in. What's going on, who stole who what this time." lily spoke.

"Nothing" Serena and I said at the same time still pissed off. Than Blair walked in looking perfect like she bin up for hours lily smiled.

"Good Morning Blair how'd you sleep" lily asked

"Great. I got the good side of the bed." She replied looking at me with a smirk. I role my eyes at her. Bart spoke.

"Well now that we know how Blair slept, Eric, Dan and Nate were thinking about taking the snowmobiles out." Bart said. Vanessa walked in. She went straight to Blair

"Blair do you want to go shopping today." Vanessa and Dan asked Blair was about to answer yes but then she remembered what I told her in the car.

"No." She said

"Did chuck tell you to say no to me before you guys came here?" Dan said Blair looked caught.

"Yes." She answered everyone somewhat laughed

"Theirs plenty of times for shopping later today were taking the snowmobiles out for a little fun." Nate said coming in.

"Father you up." I said looking at my father, hope for once he says yes.

"No I think I'm going to stay here work a bit then lily and I will watch some movies." He said. Eric scoffed.

"Movies and work .my ass" I muttered Serena covered her ears.

"Not the movie excuse ugh" She said lily and laughed Bart just smirked before they walked out. After we all ate breakfast everybody was getting ready to take the snowmobiles out. Blair came out in a grey sweeter and black jacket that wasn't too thick and wasn't to light a black scarf and a black hat that I could tell was Armin because Serena has the same one. She had black gloves on dark washed skinny jeans and boots on that were obviously stylish but could protect her from the snow and cold. Of course she had eyeliner and red lipstick on. Everyone needs eyeliner when riding their snowmobiles. When we got to the shed I went straight to my shiny black one. Nate's was silver and Dan was yellow and Eric's was red.

"So where are we meeting up?" Vanessa said as she came in fixing her leather gloves.

"We'll just meet up for hot chocolate at the coffee shop." Nate said Eric, Dan and I nodded Vanessa, Serena and Blair just stood there aimlessly while the guys were setting everything up. Wow their use full.

"So Blair have you ever been to fashion week." Vanessa asked, last year she got invite after she did a fabulous documentary on the fashion world but could not attend , she was actually disappointed , every girl must love fashion week even Vanessa.

"Yah last year me and my best friend went you should so come with us sometime" Blair said. I smiled as I unlocked the snowmobile. I knew these two would get along, even though she was not a sister and Dan was not a real step brother they were still very close to me in a way it trusted them now.

"Like oh my god." Serena said imitating a bimbo. Blair and Vanessa raised their eye brow at her and she rolled her eyes.

"Done" I ask

"See yah later" Blair said as she hopped on the back of the snowmobile. I handed her glasses that we wear when we snowmobile so the snow doesn't get in our eyes.

"Oh cool." She said sarcastically putting them on. I laughed before I sped off. "Serena doesn't like me. She think I'm a bitch doesn't she "Blair said straight to the point and loud for me to hear over the engine as I sped past the trees and snow.

"Doesn't like you at all but its ok lots of people don't like her. Like me for instance." I said trying to make her feel better for some reason about Serena it worked she smiled. I loved that smile. Ugh god what was I saying. Blair rested her head on my shoulder and had her arms around my waist. And I could tell she felt at peace. Blair and I drove around me going faster at times just to make her laugh with excitement before we went to the coffee shop.

"Ok that was awesome." Blair said taking her glasses off as we entered the lodge were they had hot chocolate and kids on vacation came to find a good screw for Christmas.

"Yeah wait till I show you the real tricks you'll have more fun than that" I said as I opened the door for her. As soon as she walked in every teenage boy in the room stopped what they were doing to look at her. Even one guy stopped making out with his girlfriend to drool. So I got overprotective and put my arm around her like the lucky bastard I got to be for now. I think Blair noticed because she rolled her eyes. But went along with it. We went to the table were Vanessa and Dan and Eric were at. Blair sat down beside Vanessa and took her jacket off and all it took was Vanessa and Eric to notice her jacket was "that amazing" Before they were in a deep conversation with Vanessa showing of the images she took. Dan and I went to go get the hot chocolate for the them and while we waited for the drinks Dan spoke.

"I like her she's nice. She looks like she makes you happy from the way you were staring at her all through dinner last night." Dan said indicating Blair. Wow I was a better actor than I thought.

"Yeah I really think she's the one Dan " I said taking a glance at Blair who caught me looking at her and gave me a smile as Vanessa went on talking about a photographer or something. The first time me and Dan spoke like this usually we just joke around usually it was Nate who I talk this spoke handing me two hot cups of hot chocolate.

"Well let's hope that engagement ring me and Vanessa and Eric weren't looking for and didn't find in the secret compartment in your bedroom." He said I laughed. Typical Eric and Vanessa, Dan just came along as the suppose to be wise look out. "Let's hope she says yes to it." He said

"I hope she does." I said as we gave the girls the hot chocolate.

"So what were you guys talking about" Vanessa said in a sing song voice.

"Oh nothing" Dan and I said at the same time Vanessa and Blair ad both gave us looks that said "you were talking about me weren't you" Eric decided to change the subject.

"So where's Serena and Nate" He asked.

"Oh they called me .they are actually going to have some alone time back at the house." I said.

"Rabbit sex" Eric muttered making Blair Vanessa, Dan and I laugh. It was true those two were wild animals. Later that night when Blair and I were getting ready for bed I heard her on the phone with Eva.

"Yeah I can't talk long I'm going to bed soon." She said a bit bitchy, are they supposed to be friends? "Yeah it's in the same bed so what. I don't know any couple who has one of them sleeping on the floor? In denial about what chuck yeah right Eva? Why did you call anyway "she said a bit bitchie"? Well things are going along just fine ok his family is convinced and-" she sighed "I think I'm convinced too" she said defeated "Wait know what am I saying look I got to go by." She said ending the call quickly. I heard her sigh somewhat mad and I dashed outside the room making it seem like I wasn't ease dropping on her or anything I didn't hear her telling Eva that she thinks she might like me or something nope no zip. I waited 10 seconds before I walked back in. and she was just walking out of the bathroom her cell phone in her hands.

"Waldorf" I said

.

"Sweet dreams Waldorf" I said

"Fuck off" She said with a smirk, I waited I could tell when she was asleep and when she was awake. When she fell asleep I liked when she was asleep it gave me time to think. She thinks she likes me but how did I feel. She pissed me off to an extent she made me angry most of the time she made me smile more in the past two days than I have in three years. I knew that if someone tried to hurt her I'd kill them or hire someone to do it. I almost killed Serena just for making her feel slightly uncomfortable. I knew that I felt so happy today when I made her smile. When I made her laugh Blair turned her body and her head was on my chest. I brought her closer to me. I also knew that she would continue to piss me off and get me angry and make me want to yell at her all the time and I also knew that if she were to ever leave I probably would feel empty and alone again like I did for the past three years and I knew that this was not a good sign. At all.

_ch3_

"Are you sure your even doing that right" Blair said as she watched Chuck setup. The outside fire pit they were all outside on the patio just relaxing watching the snow and Drinking.

"Excuse me I have done this many times. Go stand by Vanessa and look pretty" Blair just rolled her eyes.

"Sure you have chuck" Dan said which earned a slap from Vanessa at the back of his head we all laughed.

"Want some" Blair said offering Chuck some of her Martine which He took a big gulp off of in a manly way just to piss her off and he gave it back to her with a smile. She rolled her eyes before she took a sip of it.

"So Blair what exactly provoked you to be a model." Bart asked spectacle. Blair smile die down as she sat on the table you could she was still not at ease with the Bart. Well also Serena of course who was just reading a magazine in her own world

"It's complicated." She said taking a sip of her Martine.

"Try me" Bart said as he poured himself a drink.

"I wanted to get the principal at Yale very pissed off." Blair said.

"You lost me why would he care" Bart said.

"I Rather not." Blair said.

"Oh come on Blair were just really interested I mean we want to know who were letting into the family." Serena said. As Chuck glared at her and Nate send a small smile as he walked by.

"I had sent my application in to get into Yale I knew I was a shoe in it was all part of the plan. All I had to do was nail the interview. Which I did my mom was proud and all, it actually was some of the only time we spent together since the divorce. The principle was an old family friend he was 35 years old and I was 18 at the time. Everyone knew I was his favorite student but I didn't know why. I thought it was because I was polite and he was close to my mother I mean what did I know I was 18" Blair said as she took a sip from her drink.

"One Day he invites me over his house and starts talking about my future in law and I thought it was weird because I was only there for like a month, and umm. I went over and he was like a creeper he was talking about how he likes girls to be prim and proper and how he doesn't appreciate it when girls expose themselves and then he tried to kiss me it grossed me out , but then I hit him on the head with a book ."

Everybody laughed including her. Blair was so bubbly and innocent and chuck could tell. His Family was starting to like here even Bart, Serena on the other hand was a different story."And then this psycho starts talking about how I was old enough and he would take me to be his bride and I wouldn't leave him for a younger man like his ex wife and I was so scared we were their alone and I was a kid and he's telling me I'm going to be his bride I felt like he would kill me. And he said I shouldn't think about leaving that everything I am belongs to him and no one else .then he said that my mom promised it. He said my mom would not be happy about this at all after all she done for me. he then was about to grab me when the police came in apparently he's been doing the same thing to girls all over the globe that went to Yale but I was the only one who said no to him to both of them " she spoke more to herself as she stated the last part but came out of her trance when I reached for her hand under the table " and he died a couple years ago actually of cancer." She said with a shrug and small sip of her drink.

"So when I dropped out of Yale I just wanted to piss them off and show them well more her then him I don't belong to them and oh they were both were mad. She was really mad but you know I didn't care I was always rebel. But, I pretended to be a good girl, doing what my mother wished back then. I look back and wonder what I was thinking of going to Yale because it really just wasn't me; well it was to one point but not truly mine "Blair said with a sad smile as she looks out into the snowy mountains. Thank God the bastard died.

"A rebel sounds like someone I know" lily said looking at me I smiled she smiled at me and gave Blair a small hug.

"Yeah you were an expensive rebel though he crashed like six cars." Eric said Blair laughed and shook her head giving me some of her Martini which I gladly took. I sat down beside her on the table.

"How bad was he?" Blair asked playing her part.

"Oh God, don't say anything." I said looked at my family and close friends.

"They don't have to I will." Dan piped in everyone laughed "So in high school Serena set chuck up, with this girl Name Georgina Sparks, they hit it off since in a way they were so alike." Dan started I groaned Blair smirked. "She was like punk rock and Chuck wasn't. So to impress her he changed himself he got into rock songs he took her to rock concerts little chukey-kins was in to her she was his first. "Dan said

"What happened" Blair asked.

"Chuck found Georgina and some guy in the back of her closet on Serena's birthday." Nate said.

"Awe. That's so sad" Blair said with a laugh oh yeah I can tell she was all broken up about it.

"He moped for weeks he wouldn't leave his room different girl every night he wouldn't play Wii with me Blair he was dead" Eric spoke dramatically.

"Luckily, I got over it she became one crazy stalker" I spoke Blair laughed. And she shivered a little bit.

"Still not used to cold Christmases" I said she shook her head my arm around her.

"Yeah how come instead of enjoying the snow that you get like a couple of months a year you go to places like Hawaii or go to fancy hotels in Monte Carlo " Vanessa asked.

"Growing up it was always me and my best friend Penelope and my nanny Dorota . We had bad experiences with snowy Christmases so we promised that when we were older we'd move out of New York and spend every Christmas together in the sun" She said.

"But I thought you said you lived in France after the divorce" Serena said smugly like she caught her in a lie but she didn't.

"I did, I lived back and forth between France and New York but part of the divorce sediment I had to spend every Christmas with my mom in new York not one on the beach or in the country side and Penelope parents were never home during the holidays so she came with me " Blair said taking a sip of her Martine.

"You like to keep your passed all over the placed and locked up." Serena said looking at her, head tilted to the side with an arched eyebrow questing Blair. Blair smiled a smile that said test me bitch.

"No Serena I just don't like talking about it because it's not the greatest thing in the world. Ok" Blair said Serena rolled her eyes and Blair did the same as she took another sip of her martini. Eric made a signal that it was getting steamy and I smirked.

"You and Penelope sound like you have a really strong relationship. Kind of like Eva and Chuck in high school you know they dated right." Serena said adding a smile. Blair looked at me.

"You dated Eva." She said. I pinched the bridge of my nose to show that I was stressed.

"Oooh chuck you in trouble" Dan and Nate said in synchronization.

"Twice I dated her two times" I said.

"When" Blair said the whole family watching us now I looked over at Serena giving her a glare which she just smiled at

"Yah Chuck when" Nate encouraged amused. Ugh.

"Look we dated for three years in high school after Georgina I was lonely and depressed and-

"Oh please." Serena said Lily and my father were very amused. "Three years and that was just the first time" She said.

"She was the first girl I had a real relationship with we were obviously going to stay fr-" but stopped as I saw Blair's mouth make an "O" Dan ,Eric, Vanessa and Nate were dying of laughter I just made things worse on myself.

"When was the second time?" She said.

"Right after the one girl, who I actually thought like me for me. At the end she only wanted to be with me for money .Eve and I dated after but it was for like 3 months and we decided that were good as friends and we should stay friends for the rest of our lives" I said trying to save myself

"Nice save" Bart said taking a drink of his scotch.

"I am going to kill Eva when we get back leave it up to her to introduce me to her ex boyfriend, To make us be something .you could have brought her instead" Blair said pulling away from me .

"At least was something special." I said she just gave me an eye roll, standing up for her seat. "Oh Waldorf don't be like that." I said she was giving me the silent treatment, as she started to walk away. Ugh she was such a baby! I need to do something soon if not my parents would not believe us. Standing up to catch her before she totally left the table

"You love me right." I said as I hugged her from behind loud enough for them to hear but low enough so they thought I only wanted Blair to hear .at this she nodded, knowing why I came after her. Forcing her to look at me sending her a warning look "Do you forgive me" I said she shook her head she had no reason to be mad, then again she gave up her holidays to help him out well more for Eva.

"Fair enough" I said putting my arm around hers and walking us back to be seats holding hands .At this Lily smiled the rest were seemed amused and Serena seemed smug that she caused a fight between us. I had a feeling Serena would be causing a lot more problems for us. Perfect.

"So Blair did you do any sports in high school." Nate asked Blair smirked.

"No. but I did have interesting hobbies" She said with a small smile

"Which were" My lily said.

"I had this obsession with riding horses." She said everyone automatically looked at Serena.

"Ironic huh Serena was into horses. She even participated in some horse race the might had been underground horse racing." Lily said reminding her of the trouble she got into for it. Serena smiled before she took her martini.

"What can I say I had a need for speed. And had no car!" Serena said.

"My grandparents used to bread them my grandfather was a rider was in my blood, but I got into an accident and my father forbid me from racing again and I had to find a new hobby that's when I realized I like clothing and people liked taking pictures of me. So my high might not been perfect but that did not stand in my way as you can see "She said we laughed?

"You were an explores child." Bart said. Blair nodded.

"Growing up all I had was the ability to hop on one thing to the next I guess it just stuck with me." She said.

"You sound like you had a fun childhood Blair." Nate said Blair froze and smiled as she shook her head.

"My childhood was a fantasy and a fantasy never last" She said somewhat without an emotion. So I nudge her under the table she sent me a glare "But I'm starting to believe in fairy tales again with chuck here " she said with a fake smile my Father and lily smiled well my father tried to smile , and I kissed the top of her head it felt so natural like we weren't acting. Then again we were but like she said we can all fantasize. After words when dinner was served and it started to get colder we went inside to eat and it flowed nicely. Good conversation Serena didn't talk to Blair. Perfect dinner

Blair P.O.V

When I was sure Chuck was sleeping that night and I wasn't I was overly frustrated and tired but every time I try to think all I thought about was about him and Eva they dated for a long time. I mean they were high school sweethearts. No wonder she was asking so many questions. Wait why did I care why was I giving myself a headache over this. Something I always reminded myself. You do one thing than you hop onto the next you don't stay with someone because you get emotionally attached and shit just becomes complicated. You don't care about him don't like him and when this stupid Christmas is over dorota will come along with P and I .haze and I will going to spend three long freaking weeks in Hawaii modeling fancy bikini's and enjoying the sunshine and Dorota will get to do what she likes to do best at the spa DAMMIT!

-Next morning-

The next morning when I woke up my cell phone was ringing. I took it and looked at chuck's sleeping form before I left the bedroom to answer it not wanting to wake chuck up. Yeah right Like I actually cared then aging It was an unknown number.

"Hello." I said

"Hi is this Blair Waldorf." Said a lady.

"Yeah this is her." I answered it was silent. "Can I ask whose calling? Or why you're calling." I said.

"I'm calling on behave of your mother." Said the lady I froze.

"Is this some type of practical joke doing call again ok? Oh and if you were calling for Eleanor you know I stopped being her daughter when I turned 12." I said

"Wait you don't understand-" said the voice before I hung up. Chuck came out of the room sleepily he looked at me.

"Who were you talking to?" He asked I looked down at the phone before I looked up at him I gave him a half hearted smile.

"No one important" I said before kissing his cheek like it was something we do often and went into the might not be perfect like I always wanted it to be but you could pretend, well at least I could.

ChucksP.O.V

I touched my cheek. Did she just give me a kiss on the cheek someone was really on that phone to make her so peaceful in the mornings and I wanted to find out. When I entered the room I heard the water running in the bathroom her cell phone was on the nightstand and I picked it up but I heard the bathroom door open. I put it down quickly she didn't notice thank God.

"Hey so what's on the agenda today" She said sitting on the bed.

"Well actual-" I started but then lily came in the she never did knock what the hell was all I could think good thing nothing was going.

"Oh good morning Chuck your grandmother Cece, my sister are flying out here, and flight out with us to the city. They want to meet Blair and Cece said she want to see the grandson that never visits." lily said I could feel Blair stiffen.

"Um did you just say grandmother nope I don't do the whole other part of the family my parents were only child an. It took a lot of begging for me to come meet parents and you want me to meet the grand ones." Blair said to lily who just looked at her amused.

"Blair relax Cece roadhouse is nothing to be afraid she will love you, pluses she my mother in a way she not truly chucks grandmother even though she loves him as an grandchild" Chuck smiled "But I grow up with her always being Grandma cece, since a young child I called here that " he said with a twinkle in his eyes

At this lily smile shine even more like she was truly proud of him as she nodes" and if you make Chuck visit her often she'll marry you." Lily said Blair shook her head my step mother looked at me.

"I got this." I said. I looked at Blair. "Blair can you please, please meet my grandmother she'll love you no matter what you do as long as you make me happy. Please for me." I said giving her the pout. She at what I was playing

"Those eyes" She complained into the bed sheets lily gave me a wink and smiled and a "nice job' before she left the room

_ch4_

Blair head was against the bathroom door.

"Chuck hurry up!"

"Your grandmother and aunt are going to be here any minute' they will not care what you're wearing, unlike me and what I am wearing .You seen them million of times, I need to use the restroom!" Blair banged on the door for the billion times all she got was water running and chucks singing from behind the door.

"Ugh chuck I can't meet your grandmother and aunt in and anything or without looking perfect. I have to look appropriate, I need to see if this dress makes me look fat, and you're hogging the only mirror in this room! Do you want your grandmother and aunt to think your dating a fat supermodel?" Blair yelled once again to the other side of the door and got nothing in return.

"You will be the death of me I swear to God!" Blair yelled to which just earned her to flop on the floor and sit down next to the door, she could swear she hear him laughing from behind the door. Eric took this time to peek his head in to the door in with a small smile.

"Can't get him out of the bathroom" Eric said

"It's either that or he's having a SEX CHANGE" she said saying the SEX CHANGE part loudly. This just earned a laugh from behind the bathroom door from him.

"Don't worry I'll take it from here. Blair I grow up with chuck taking too long fixing himself up "he said whispering as he walked closer to the door.

"Umm, Blair we need your help "Eric started talking closer to the door pretending to whisper so only Blair could hear.

Blair caught up, quick understanding what he was doing. "What's wrong "in her sweet fake caserns voice standing up? By this time chuck ear was place on the door trying to figure out what was going up.

"Um, forget it Blair. I just have to tell chuck, I just hope you can keep him calm "he said to Blair with a wink. " I try "she said with a smile as Eric knocked on the bathroom door "Um, chuck "Eric said in a sweet voice.

"What is it "chuck said? Sure he answer to Eric but not Blair thought as she huffed crossing her arms even more mad at him "We have a small problem ". Eric said in his best acting voice.

"Go on, what it is?" he asked from behind the door still not opening it. "Ummmdanmighthavedroped the last bottle of scotch left in the house "he said all in one word "I told you don't kill the messenger Eric said running out the room

"What!" Chuck opened the bathroom door. He had messy hair and was wearing a silk robe with one true made face.

"Thanks Eric" Blair said running in the bathroom and locking the door leaving behind a stun chuck.

All Blair heard was Eric laughter and chuck pised off yelling her name throw the door and some other not so kind words from him but she just ignore him .

15 minutes later Blair came out in a red plaid dress that reached mid knee and heels her hair was curled to perfection she had her perfect make up ad signature red lipstick color lips which was becoming chucks all time favorite color on a women but not just an women but on Blair waldorf .

"Finally you come out the bathroom." Chuck said all reedy dress as she rolled her eyes.

"Well It took me less time then you " she said smirking at him as she head out in to the hall way out side of their room "thanks Eric" she smiled to the young boy who helped her out earlier

"Your welcome" Erick said chuck just rolled his eyes and took Blair's hand and guided her downstairs Eric hot on their tail. When they got downstairs Celia Rhode was their along with carol Rhode there aunt. Chuck and Eric went and hugged their grandmother who didn't look a day over 60 and there aunt.

"Oh Charles look at you. You're so grown. Now where is that girlfriend of yours?" Said my Cece looking around with somewhat of a judging face looking around. Blair smiled a nervous smile.

"Blair, his girlfriend." She said extending her hand to Cece and gave her a small smile. Cece gave her a once over, she looked like she seen Blair before. Instead of shaking her hand she gave her a kiss on the cheek hug thing that typical Upper East Side gave. And moved on to great Dan and Vanessa...

"Oh sweetie you are clueless in a good way" Said my aunt carol who smiled at Blair "Unlike everyone else in this family I give hugs, I grow up in California." Carold said Blair laughed."Nice to meet you I'm Blair" Blair said without mentioning her last name once again.

"Welcome to our crazy family Blair. Is chuck treating you good?" She said giving chuck a glare. Blair giggled.

"Yes he treats me like a princess. Accept for when he hogs the bathroom." She said directing the last one to chuck he only rolls his eyes. Carol laughed.

"Chuck how you dare hog the bathroom lady is having a wardrobe crisis and your mean. I hope this time you were not smoking this time." Said Cece whacking me on the back of my head

"Ow grandmother. Missed you too" he said

"You never come to visit your poor grandmother." she said Blair laughed cece turned around. To face her.

"Blair dare I ask what you see in this not so good looking boy." Carol said taking Blair arm and walking over to the couch

"Well I decided to take pity on him and give him the time of day." She said as everyone laughed around her. Chuck came and sat next to her swinging his arm around her.

"Oh har har." chuck said as Blair rested her head on him. The vanilla just smelled so good to chuck from her hair. After my grandmother said hello and talked to everybody in the house and saw the two of us in an embrace she spoke.

"Now, Now there's plenty of time for that later. Blair we must talk about things." She said taking Blair away who just looked panic stricken. As Cece pulled her into the kitchen she looked back at chuck and he shrugged she looked helpless and worried. Chuck smiled. He felt someone touch his shoulder I turned to see aunt carol.

"I want to see the ring." Carol said.

"Who told you I was purposing to her anyway." chuck said walking away he walked over to the bar.

"You actually love this girl. You want this girl to be with forever settle down have kids" She teased chuck covered his ears. Carol was just like anyone with the name Rhodes or van der woodsen.

Chuck hummed and pored his whiskey in to his drink, trying to block them out.

"Oh come on Charles let us me see the ring. Wait! When are you going to purpose?" Carol said.

"I'm taking her out to dinner" chuck said they as his aunt squealed. Ugh.

"What are you going to wear what is she going to wear wait when." Carol said in one breath, she look like she was going to pass out. Chuck scrunched my face.

"When the time is right" I said

"Well when's that dude?" Nate said as he walked over to them near the bar kissing carol on the cheek and taking the drink chuck was peppering for himself.

"Yeah buddy you got something called a time limit. This is the most serious part." Nate said. Just because he propose already made him no expert chuck thought.

"What's serious?" He said they both looked at each other before they sighed. Carol touched my shoulder.

"Sit down Chuck." She said chuck warily sat down.

"Now you have reached a very serious part in the relationship. It's the meeting family part. Which means" Nate said.

"Which means that she already knows that it's getting pretty serious she knows that sooner or later you're going to propose?" Carol said. Chuck watch as the two of them walked back and forth lecturing him.

"Why is this important" chuck asked.

"Because" They said at the same time.

"Because if after she meets the family and you don't propose she'll get anxious she'll start wondering why you haven't popped the question yet." Carol said.

"Am I not good enough, did his family not like me,-"

"Am I fat" Nate interrupted. These two were not for real.

"And then she'll think the relationship isn't going to go anywhere and just like that" carol said

"Bam! She's packing her stuff while you're sleeping gets onto a flight with her mascara running, You bump into her 4 years later she's married with two babies and a really hot husband and-"

"The wedding ring will still be burning a hole in your pocket." Carol said like she spoke from experience, Nate just nodded his head. Chuck blinked a couple of times. How was he supposed to process all the information they were cramming down his throat. Nate came and touched my shoulders,

"And considering Blair's a supermodel she can make lily and Bart some really hot looking grandkids "carol spoke from her seat as she took a sip from her glass.

"Plus, she is nice and so not one of those girls. So Man it's up to you what your game plan is." Nate asked looking at his best friend.

"Um propose very soon?" chuck said

"That is correct Charles we have taught you well." They said high fiving each other, carol had always act like young teenage then an adult. Chuck took the ring from out of my pocket and showed them they gasped.

"It's"

"So"

"Shiny"

They said finishing each other's sentence well mostly carol Nate got no word in after he said it's .chuck knew that carol had been more of a free sole compare to lily but sometimes she took that shit to an extent.

"Aw to future Mrs. Bass that is so cute." Shesiad as Nate nodded.

"What's so cute?"Blair said entering the dining room. The three of turned around and they looked like a deer in headlights. Nate had the ring behind her back.

"Oh what's so cute my manicure you know it's so cute." Carol said Blair looked at her nails.

"But there's no nail polish on it." She said her eyebrows knitting in confusion.

"Did I say manicure I meant pedicure but I put my heels back on you now can't see it sorry." Carol answered nervously Blair tilted her head at the three of us. Chuck knew she was suspicious that whole head tilting thing she did though made his knees go weak. It really did.

"Why you looking at us all suspicious for baby come on" chuck said. The baby part to get a glare out of Blair but chuck just ignored it. And took her hand and kissed her cheek before he pulled her away from the bar looking at Carol and Nate telling them to hide the ring which they did.

"You guys were doing something weren't you "Blair said

"Yes" chucked answered.

"Does it involve me" She asked.

"Yes" he answered.

"Will I find out?" She asked

"Eventually" chuck answered Blair just shrugged. When they walked into the living room my mother noticed us and smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey every one this took too long , school is crazy and not having a beta sucks . there is errors on her but I just wanted to get it out for my favorite readers ! she knows who she is . This season of gossip girl is driving me crazy but im still holding up.

If you have time read my other story's also follow me on my twitter and tumbler ask for it . Also Im looking for some challenges If you have any ideas for story's let me know don't forget to review

Disclaimer: Not mine

"It's all under control "Serene Spoke in a low voice from the hall way. As Serena walked back and forth in the hall, as everyone in her family waited for dinner to be served .

"It better be S, Don't forget you owe me." Georgina said into the phone.

"I Know G! God wait until you meet this girl. You're going to want to pull your hair out .She has every one wrapped around her finger with her fake sweet act. "She told her best friend.

Georgina and Serena had been friends since they were five. They were both the same in way if you asked many people, they would say Georgina just used Serena as a puppet but Serena would never listen to anyone not even Nate, her brother or mother.

"Don't worry about it S. she is going to learn that you're not the crazy bitch in that family I am. Or will be" Georgina smirked in to the phone. As she heard Serena laughing back.

"Soon G, were going to be sister. Don't forget we leave aspens tomorrow. I got to go "Serena said fast as she heard someone approach her.

"Dinner ready" Vanessa spoke to Serena as she walked up to her. At this Serena just nodded walking out to meet her family.

"Charles" Cece spoke up as everyone slowly started taking their seat at the dining table. As always Bart was at the head of the table next to lily on his right .Chuck sat on Bart's left with Blair next to him across from her was Cece, Serena was next to Cece and Nate next to her. Carol and Eric sat close to Blair when Dan and Vanessa sat at opposed ends.

"Yes" Chuck asked his grandmother as he pulled Blair seat out for her. Blair just smiled up to him and look out over to Cece.

"Have you thought of what we spoke about last time?"

"About what?" asked lily she had beaten Bart to the punch as everyone ate the salad pretending not to listen to what was about to happen. "Oh, nothing. That you need to worry about honey" Cece spoke as she started to eat her salad, "pass me the salt Nate instead of playing footsises with Serena ".At this Nate dropped his fork Serena just smiled as Nate turned red.

"So Blair what did you say your last name was" Cece asked at this Blair coughed .chuck try to calmed her down passing her the glass of water.

"You okay "chuck asked her as everyone looked at her wired

"I did not say, It umm Waldorf" she said taking a drink out of her glass.

"Waldorf like the Waldorf Astoria hotel "asked caroled before Blair could respond Cece interrupted.

"Oh, now that's a lovely hotel to invest Bart "spoke Cece, Blair just became quite not speaking a word just looking down at the salad "I have tried Harold will just not sell "Bart spoke

"Cornelia is rolling in her grave if she knew what her last name had become "she said laughing somewhat, already on her third glass of wind.

"Excuse me" Blair spoke up as she left the table rushing out

Ever one looked at her at shocked "Umm" chuck spoke up.

"Did I say something wrong?" Cece asked .

chuck was about to speak up but Serena cut him off

"She just a drama queen grandmother, Take nothing from it ". As she smirked to chuck. She was trying to get people to think her way.

"You would too. If they talked about your family that way "Carol said from her seat "sometimes mother, you don't think before you speak. I recognized her from when chuck introduced us. She looks so like a younger Eleanor and Cornelia but with Harold eyes. You can see from a start she a Waldorf "she spoke somewhat mad at her mother

"If you excuse me "Chuck said as he stood up and looked for Blair it did not take him long to find her outside on the patio.

Blair was outside looking down at a picture on her phone but she heard chuck's steps coming towards her and she rolled her eyes.

"Bass "she said standing up straight to adjust herself to not show how truly hurt she was.

"Waldorf what you got there "he asked

"Nothing "she said trying to hid her phone but she was to slow and he snatched it from her

"Were you texting you lover how bad my family is treating you. Or are you booking a fight out of here. I'm sure Eva wo..." he became quite when he looked down and saw what she had been looking at. It was a picture of her as a new born her mother was holding her next to her was her father and the person smiling down at her was her grandmother and next to her was her grandfather. It was the whole Waldorf family happily together.

Chuck knew that the Waldorf family was not the same after Henry Waldorf had passed away. There had been some big scandals in that family that had brought their name in to the lips of the upper east sides, that was all he knew.

"Umm" he said stumbling

"Just give it back "she said somewhat pissed off by his childish ways

"I'm sorry "He spoke up giving her back her phone.

"Just forget it chuck you did not know, Cece would get drunk. Plus she did not know I was a the great Cornelia's Waldorf granddaughter"

"Yeah, well I'm still sorry"

She just smiled at him "its fine "she said looking out to the trees covered in snow.

"You make one cute baby, I feel sorry to the father of your children .if you have a girl "he spoke smirking at her.

She just laughed "Especially if there's bass running around"

"Hell yeah "he said with a smirking.

"Come on lets go back inside "he said holding his hand out which she took.

Once back at the table every one became suddenly quite

"Blair I would like to apologies for my mother "lily spoke at the first sight of Blair

"Oh, shut it lily I could do it myself "Cece spoke caroled just smiled up at Blair

"Truly child I am Sorry about the comment of your grandmother rolling in her Grave " Cece started " I knew your grandmother for the longest of times and to be honest I miss Cornelia , there no one to keep me in line anymore know I have to be all proper since she gone " she said smiling

'Apology accepted Cece I knew my grandmother was no saint she was my grandmother after all, plus you did not know we were related." Blair spoke as she took her seat and held chuck hand under the table

"Yes if carol would have not said anything I would have thought nothing of it. Just thought of you a bit arranges but I understood why you stood up and left"

"Carol "Blair asked looking at chuck before he spoke carol inter fired

"I had seen images of your grandmother around our summer home and in my mother antique stuff. I'm in to the vintage stuff. Plus I ran into Harold last summer, that's why I kept looking at you earlier sorry if I freaked you out"

"Its fine, all forgiven." she said smiling

"Well now that we know all about chucks girlfriend. Can we eat "a pissed off Serena Said?

"Sure thing sis "chuck said in a fake smile as they brought their food. Everyone was quietly starting to eat when Cece spoke up once again

"Well now Cornelia is really rolling in her grave if she knew her Granddaughter was going out with a bass" she said somewhat buzzed from all the wine .Everyone including Blair laughed

"So true Cece"

"I think anyone grandmother would be rolling in the grave if they heard Chuck bass was dating there granddaughter "Nate said laughing from his seat

"Mother your daughter married a Bass "Carol spoke up this time and caused everyone in the room to laugh excepted Cece

"Oh, carol just eat your dinner "she said

"Just letting you know mother, our grandmother most really be rolling in her grave "Lily just smirked and so did Bart as he looked up at his wife giving her a soft kiss on the cheek

"What can I say Bass men are irresistible, right Blair "lily said winking as Blair Blushed?

"SO Am I have irresistible since I'm kind of half a bass in a way "Eric said

Causing everyone to laughed again and totally gives up on trying eating their food.

"So thanks" chuck spoke up to Blair as they head out to the back patio and sat down on the back swing looking out to the frost cover tress. "For " she asked not so sure for what he was thanking her."For meeting my aunt and grandmother today, truly and for the dinner thing "he said as he put his arm around her shoulder rocking them back and forth with his heels as Blair had her legs tucked under herself."Oh, your welcome. "She spoke looking down at her hands.

Lily walked out to the patio she noticed Blair and chuck smiling up to them.

"There you two in time were going through the videos. Trying to find picture or videos for your father grand birthday party." Lily said.

"Oh joy." Chuck muttered as someone hit me behind the head. Blair looked up to him with a smirk before she dragged him to the couch of course she wanted to see this. Blair loved to have something to humiliate chuck with. Blair was looking around the living room just taking in all the pictures as Vanessa set the T.V up. Chuck noticed her sight froze on a picture. It was one of Eva and him. They were at prom. Blair had this look on her face before she snapped out of it and put her attention to the T.V screen that now had Chuck, Serena and A young Eric as 6 and 4 year olds in Halloween costumes. The lights went off and Cece and carol enter causing Eric to give up his set to Cece. she seemed more sober .Everyone laughed at chuck making a heavy metal sign and his tongue stuck out. Lily flipped to the next picture well video it was of Serena. She was in a princess costume.

"I'm a princess, I'm a princess. I am a princess" She sang skipping around the room. She stopped skipping and looked at the camera. "Mommy Chucky doesn't think I'm pretty." She said in her 6 year old voice.

"Aw you're so cute." Blair said to Serena. Who just smiled a real smile smile to Blair and a glared at chuck, who rolled his eyes at her.

"Well when your older and Charles's friends want to date you he'll think your pretty, and not let you go out at all, so enjoy it now." Lily's voice said. Her voice sounded young.

"Nice advice lily." I said to lily.

"What it was true." lily said rolling her eyes. Considering Nate was chucks best friend. Chuck had gotten very pissed off when Nate told him3 he had feelings for Serena. It resulted in chuck and Nate pissing each other straight and Serena pissing me off with her. "Were in love" Speeches. This was all backing the good all days before the whole Georgina and trip thing.

The next picture was a prom pictures of Dan and Vanessa both flipping off the camera.

"Of course that would be your prom photo." Nate muttered we all laughed.

"Very inappropriate Daniel" Cece said and we laughed. The next picture was one of Chuck and Eva's that one was not supposed to be there. Chuck had taken those out and put it in a separate file many years ago.

"How did that get in their" Serena said drawing attention to herself everyone looked at her of course it was her. Who slipped those pictures in? Blair seemed uncomfortable at the next picture it was of chuck and Eva kissing. Serena just smirked as she put popcorn in her mouth. Chuck lost it.

"Why would you put those pictures in their" Chuck said as lily desperately tried to change the pictures but each one was of Chuck and Eva either in a lip lock or looking in each other's eyes. Crap! Chuck thought. Serena looked at chuck with a look that meant "Bring it"

"I did not." She said the whole family was watching Blair just sat there.

"You're the only one who knows the password for that file I locked it remember." Chuck said to her.

"Why did you lock it do you have something to hide in those pictures." Serena said It was quiet everyone was either looking at chuck, Serena or even worse Blair. Who couldn't handle the silence and stares.

"I need to freshen up." Blair said getting up and walking out of the living room. Chuck pinched the bridge of my nose. He got up to go after her but Serena stopped me.

"You won't make any progress. Girls like Blair are stubborn after today she'll always doubt you." Serena said looking at no one in particular with a huge smirk. The whole family was quiet Chuck stormed out of the living room and went to the bathroom and Blair and his's bedroom He tried to turn the door knob but it was locked he heard talking. Blair was on the phone. Chuck listened closely.

"Hey P how is everything in Hawaii" Blair said softly listened to what Penelope was saying.

"Blair it is amazing me and Dorota have gone to almost every spa there is in the whole of Hawaii my skin is like velvety smooth." Penelope said

"Oh tell about the shoes we bought her." Dorota said

"Oh yah we got you these perfect Stella Monolo's Blair you will love them." Penelope said she sounded like she was sipping on something. Before she spoke again "B I have huge news. I met this guy and he is perfect I mean you know or motto it's either you leave or get told to leave but uh B I think he's the one. I'm not even joking." Penelope said chuck could hear Blair swallow her silent tears.

"P that's great that's really great I'm so happy for you." Blair said in her soft voice.

"Yah he's actually from New York like us and moved to Tokyo last year for work and Blair you know something I don't even care if he has money or not. He's just so sweet and he cares his names Ace he uh he wants to meet you actually" Penelope said.

"P that is the best" Blair said in her soft voice. Chuck noticed that she wasn't talking normally, pushing his ear closer to the door.

"Ok come on Blair Bear what's wrong you sound so down you should be happy your on vacation with your boyfriend in Aspen I mean I know we don't do snow because of the whole.. You know but I mean come on he's pretty hot." She said

"No I'm great really." Blair said unconvincingly

"Liar" Penelope said.

"No it's just uh you have no idea how much I wish I could be with you and Dorota and vanya right now." Blair whispered. Penelope voice got into sisterly mode.

"Why B is Chuck family being rude do they disapprove of you do they think you're not good enough because if that's the case remember or motto Blair.-"

"You either leave or you get told to leave" Blair said with her "I know" She finished with. "It's not that it's just I miss you guys so much" Blair said.

"That's not what's bothering you I mean yah of course you miss me I miss you too but that's not what's bugging you. Blair you're my sister my best friend you tell me everything." She said. Blair let out a shaky breath.

"I just I don't belong here P I mean his family is so almost picture perfect and so nice and they had each other their whole life, they worked over every obstacle and are still together. All me and you had was each other and I've just been used to it for so long that I don't know how to confide in someone else. And his step sister is kind of making it difficult plus it reminds me of the old days in New York." Blair whispered the last part than continued. "The girl hates me I don't even know what I did. I think she thinks that I'm like white trash or you ask I was no Queen bitch to her!" Blair said.

"Why did she say that because if she did I will storm over there and she-"

"No" Blair interrupted quickly. "Did you know Chuck and Eva dated they were like the perfect couple." Blair said sarcastically.

"Eva as in Eva Tilt, The Eva Tilt" Panoply said like there was more to that simple name like past history.

"Yah I think that's why she set me up with him P it doesn't seem like he's over and from the way his sisters acting it doesn't seem like she's over her either. I just" Blair said than sighed. "I just can't wait till this stupid trip is over" Blair said after she said that chuck let go of the door knob.

Chuck hated knowing that him and Serena are the ones who put her through so much pain. She really did deserve someone better than him chuck thought. He left the room with a sigh and walked into the living room to find his parents gone along with Serena and Nate everyone else was there.

"Is she mad?" Bart asked.

"I didn't get a chance to talk to her I was too busy ease dropping on her phone conversation with her Best friend. But I found out what I need to I mean she's intimidated and if Serena keeps going at this rate Blair will most likely leave and I will die alone. Have a nice night everybody." Chuck said calmly before he went to bed beside Blair. Immediately knowing that because he was defensive that she was hurt. He fell for her hard and if Serena keeps poking at her like he knows she will. Blair will leave she won't know that he actually might love her and the engagement ring will burn a hole in his pocket.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, guys I just wanted to post something it's short. As a thank you for all the reviews and fans that are still out there waiting for this story. I'm still looking for a beta and people follow me on tumbler and twitter XD

Disclaimer: Not mine

Chuck woke up the next morning and Blair was sleeping soundly tucked into his side. Without thinking he kissed the top of her head before he got out of bed and walked downstairs into the living room where everyone was having breakfast before they head to the privet jet. When Cece Spotted Charles she smiled a bright smile. He the return smiled back but, it didn't reach his eyes. Even though Cece was not his true grandmother she acted like he was his grandson and he like she were his grandmother no matter what society thought.

Chuck kissed her cheek anyway. As he took seat down between lily and Vanessa. Everyone was sitting around the table.

"Where's Blair." Carol asked

"Oh yah how is she" lily asked in her caring tone.

"She's sleeping. And I wouldn't know when I went back in the room she was already in bed." chuck said taking some of the bacon on his plate. Bart seemed pretty quiet at the end of the table.

Blair took that time to come downstairs. And greeted everyone with a "Morning" and a half smile she sat down between Cece and Carol .

"So Blair we were thinking about going shopping tomorrow when we arrive, why don't you come I mean I need new shoes." Lily said. Blair looked at her.

"Uh chuck and I are going out tomorrow. he wants to show me something " She said which wasn't true but Chuck knew she was using him as an excuse not to go out with lily because she knew Serena was going .

Dan and Vanessa were about to ask if they could join but chuck cut them off

"Just the two of us" he said to them and they looked down with pouts in synchronization. I noticed Blair wasn't making an attempt to eat anything. The only thing she had was her coffee.

"Blair what are you going to eat." Chuck asked she looked at him.

"I'm not that hungry actually. I'm not a breakfast person." She said Dan gasped. Everyone at the table rolled their eyes especially chuck . _Here it comes_. chuck thought

"Blair, Blair, Blair , have they taught you nothing. You eat breakfast in this family ok. In this family we eat because, because we just do. Do not ever say you're not a breakfast person what would Obama think." Dan said Blair looked up at Dan a board look on her face.

"Um I don't know?" Blair said but it came out like a question. Bart rolled his eyes.

"So Blair what are you going to be doing after the holidays." He said Blair looked up.

"Working I have a lot of work to do I have to fly out to Milan for a fashion show and than two photo shoots in Japan than we have at least 5 back to back fashion shows in Paris and I fly back out to Tokyo than I'm in Italy for about two weeks." She said

"Wow that's a lot on your plate. You know they say that relationships that have one partner out of town frequently don't last." Serena said. Blair looked at her.

"Your right they don't" She said agreeing with her as she got up and kissed my forehead before she went upstairs.

"Did she just imply that I was right about you two not lasting without using so many words" Serena said with a smirk popping a berry in her mouth

Chuck felt like his heart would stop at that moment he realized something .He needed Blair to fall for him. Really fall in love with him that way when this vacation was over she could really be his. But with Serena this was going to be hard.

"We should Be heading to the airport " Bart spoke up as he stood up walking away from the table before chuck could say some thing .

The plane ride had been long Serena tried once again to get under Blair skin causing Blair to pretend to be asleep most of the flight . So chuck had no time to get his plan on the way "Get Blair Waldorf to fall in love with me quick be for my wicked step sister gets her to run far away !". So chuck spent most of the plane playing games with Eric, Vanessa, Dan and Cece even join with carol . Let's just Say Cece Got to in to the Wii. When they arrived Vanessa ,Dan and Nate head to their home and the rest head to their pent house at the palace .

"Oh, Charles we forgot" Lily spoke as they got in to the elevator. Chuck just rose an eyebrow waiting for lily to continue .

"You and Blair will have to be staying in your old room in the house " she said at this Eric and Serena let out a small laugh .

"Why, what's wrong with 1812?" he asked looking at lily but then he notice Eric hiding behind his sister

"What did you do Eric "chuck said as the enter the fore yard of the pen house Blair looked hesitant to be there , lily and carol head to the living room .

As Bart, and Cece head to get a drink as they brothers and sister made to the living room Blair behind them

"You're going to need this " Bart said handing Blair a glass of the scotch he just pored him self and Cece . she gladly accepted it with a smile .

"it was not even me " Eric said defending himself as he took a seat on the couch .

"Its truly moms and Serena's fault "

"No don't blame this on me" Serena said

"why me ?" lily asked

"Well if mom would had told us we were having dinner guest , Your boyfriend might Have not need to get fresh air in chucks room" Eric said pointing at Serena

"fresh air " Cece asked

"Not right now grandmother "Serena said.

"Okay so maybe the reason we were in chuck room was to find his stash ,but who told us " she said back to her brother

"Dan told you , that I knew "

"well let's just blame it on Dan"

"Both of you stop and tell me what happen to 1812 not who started it "

"There's water and Fire damages there remodeling as we speak "Bart spoke "most of the stuff you left there have small water damage and are fine " he spoke up to his son

"what the Fuck Serena , Eric" he spoke as he got pissed

"Did you light the curtains on fire or something ?" he asked as he stood next to Blair taking a drink from her glass . like he did in aspens he was becoming used to sharing their drink .

"Umm the curtains the, carped what else ?" Serena asked Eric

"Oh, his purple sweater The one Dan had on "

At that chuck spit out his drink

"Dan and Nate are dead he said as he grabbed his coat heading to the elevator

"Chuck "Eric said

"Fuck " Serena said as they went after him .

"Now I know never to touch chucks clothing " Blair said from her spot

At this the remanding people in the room laughed

"Come on Blair , I show you chucks room. When they get like this it takes them forever to talk about it . knowing them first they go to Nate's then after Dan and end up back here playing some board game or something . It's been so long since they been like this " lily said she walked her to chucks room.

"why?" she asked

"just after Serena and chuck became distant they are always fighting each other it's a nice change for once " she said smiling open the door

"your bags , will be here soon, let me know if you need anything " She told her as she left

Blair walk around the room it look normal like he lived there for some time not all his childhood.

There were images of him as a younger kid with a Serena and a very younger Eric. Images of him and Nate .there was also a picture from high school with Serena, Nate , Dan and Vanessa chuck had a scarf around his neck that Serena was trying to take away. But all the way in the back was a picture of an older women that looked like chuck it must have been his mother . Then she moved on to the rest of the room looking around touching stuff then he notice in one of the night stands there was a black book with nothing in it but two pictures of him and a black hair girl with Nate and Serena he looked happy but annoyed at the same time on the back of the picture there was smoothing written ,

_I always Be here Charlie –love G _

Blair recognized the G might mean Georgina the girl Serena had talked about .

The other one was of him and Eva with his whole family, at some event . they looked so in love like they meant the world to each other .

"Miss" a man said as he knocked on the door with her bags in hand.

"Oh, come on in. Leave them there. Thank you "

She said smiling as she closed the door. And leaned on the door, the little black book on the bed hunting her . she could not fall in love with a man that's in love with someone else not again . No matter how much she wanted him .

Closing her eyes she head to the bathroom she need a bath and just clean her mind she put the book back on the night stand and just tried to forget about it

"You guys head up with the food , I need to get something from the front desk " Serena said to a laughing group of friends. After Nate and chuck had their little fight were bother were pretending to talk they head over to Dan's who promised chuck he damaged a something chuck had not worn in years. They went back to being friends and telling the story of what happen in 1812. They were about to order take out when chuck realize he left Blair at home. So Dan and Vanessa decided to order food any way and head back to place for a movie night , chuck reminded he was having personal time with Blair . They just laughed at him telling him he better rent a room they did not want to hear any noise as they watch there movies.

Now Serena was smiling as she pretended to go to the front desk as she dialed the familiar number

"S"

"Yeah , G. It's me : Serena spooked back

"I know S ,I already Left the book and pictures in there before you got home " Georgina said smiling .

"Great , she probably already seem them . Chuck left her here after we had a little fight we need to control " she said smirking

"He found out about 1812" she asked

"Yes "

"Great, well now we just need an excuse for me to come over for dinner "Georgina said

"I'm working on it call you soon with an invitation" Serena as said smiling as she hung up and head back up stars with a extreme spring in her up.

Review..


	4. Chapter 4

Hey, guys I just wanted to post something it's short. As a thank you for all the reviews and fans that are still out there waiting for this story. I'm still looking for a beta and people follow me on tumbler and twitter XD

Disclaimer: Not mine

When Chuck went upstairs,Blair had a towel wrapped around her. Chuck gave her a once over but then he remember how he wanted her to fall for him. Chuck found it hard to concentrate on her face and not her legs.

"So what are we doing today" he asked

"It really doesn't matter I just uh want to have chill day today with you." She said as chuck nodded .

"How about we just go to Central park watch a movie get Chinese, or sushi ?." He suggested she looked relieved somewhat. she had that smile. The one that made her light up.

"Thank you I love Sushi it's my comfort food for some reason and truly I really need some right now." She said smiling. He made her smile. I Chuck felt happy. he still roamed her body for a second.

"Blair I say this because I would not like to do anything drastic if you want me to stay a gentlemen please go put clothes on before I loose all self control." Chuck said quietly a red blush tinted her cheeks.

"Oh sorry" She said as she ran into the walk in closet chuck let out a small groan as he flopped on the bed. It been some time since he been in his room looking around everything was still the same since the last time he been here. He notice the black book on the night stand he was about to reach it but thought not to it must have been Blair's tearing his eyes away from it he turned on the TV and went to look for some cloths.

hour and a half later chuck was dressed and Bella came out of the closet in dark skinny jean high heeled ankle boots and a grey tight fitting long sleeved shirt. She had two jackets a black white and grey plaid one and a plain black one.

"Which one goes better" She said chuck narrowed his eyes at her. _Who was I. Serena?_ Chunk thought. She sighed.

"Please." She said chuk rolled his eyes.

"The plaid one" he said she nodded. He only said plaid because he liked the way it looked on her. The jacket wasn't heavy at all sometimes he wondered how she was here without a cold because she didn't wear thick jackets neither did he but he didn't get sick simply because he's chuck bass. She was so fragile and innocent and. Keep your head in the game Bass. Blair put it on and glossed her lips. She put her hair up in a ponytail. Sometimes he wonders how the simplest things made her look even more beautiful. They were walking to the park, during their walk in the park her arm hooked around chucks.

"Yah so I didn't talk to him at all when I found out he and Serena were going out. Sure I knew before he had a crush on her, everyone I think In New York knew .I was just so mad I mean dude she's my sister, well my step sister but I grown up with her most of my life as her being my sister. I Just could not let her hurt her even thou he was my best friend "Chuck said as they walked He was talking about how Serena and Nate had finally gotten together Senior year.

"Oh Chuck of course you were she is your sister no matter and he was your best friend and you just wanted her to be happy but you just didn't think it would be with your best friend." She said as chuck nodded.

"But you got over it Bass, you're a big boy now." She said leaning into him.

"I had no choice they were together all the time. And I kind of Need someone to smoke with, Dan Never been in to the fresh air "chuck said she laughed.

"You're such a kid " She said chuck rolled my eyes.

"Please I need someone to get the food from room service when I was hungry" chuck said to her.

"Plus your suppose to be on my side , not on there's. I'm your boyfriend "he said pouting .

"What I wanted to make a good first impression which only worked on some family members." She said meaning Serena. He sighed.

"Blair stop worrying about Serena she's just acting like her usual self." Chuck said.

"Did you really love her?" Blair asked Chuck as they walked. It had been killing her ever since Serena had talk about it in aspens, but even more now after she saw the pictures in his room.

"Eva?" he asked Blair nodded.

"Yeah I did for a really long time but. In the end It just didn't work out." He said.

"Do you wish it worked out sometimes" She whispered to him.

"I did when me and Georgina broke up but either than that I really didn't think about us that way anymore." He said she nodded in understanding.

"What Brought it up?" he said

"Oh, nothing just everything that happen In aspens " she said smiling she felt sure now of his feelings he probably forgot he even had the black book in his room she thought .

"I'm sorry about that Blair ,truly it's just Serena being Serena" he said looking down at her

"It's fine chuck, truly. I get her "he was about to speak again but than she noticed the place where they were selling Christmas tree's across the street.

"Oh Chuck let's go get a tree I've never done it before. The maids always got it for us when I used to spend charismas at home " She said he laughed. And let her drag him there. While we were roaming for tree's they had seen three they liked but after the Blairs evaluation it was either too fat not fat enough or suffering from Anorexia Blair's words not mine.

"Oh this tree is perfect" Blair said looking at a tree that really was perfect it looked like something lily would make the decorator buy. But on the tree was a mistle toe that Blair didn't notice. chuck smiled to himself.

"Mistle toe" he said she followed my gaze and looked up as she blushed a light blush. She raised her eyebrow with a smile.

"The guy makes the move." She said

"No girls always come onto me" he said.

"Not this one." She said with a smile. Chuck leaned in cradled her face before he kissed her. One of her arms went around his waist. the two of us kissed longer than they should have because someone ruined it by going.

"Blair is that you." Said a masculine voice Blair reluctantly pulled away from chuck to turn around to see a guy with a girl close beside him

"Carter, What are you doing here Buying a tree " She

Review..


	5. Chapter 5

Hey, guys I just wanted to post something it's short. As a thank you for all the reviews and fans that are still out there waiting for this story. I'm still looking for a beta and people follow me on tumbler and twitter XD

Disclaimer: Not mine

"I always get my own tree B" Carter said Blair's eyes went to the tree for a second before they went back to Carters.

"Great." She said.

"Oh is this your-" he said indicating chuck. Who cut him off.

"Chuck Bass." He said shaking his hand.

"So how do you two know each other" Chuck asked Carter and Blair started talking at the same time. Blair ended off with it's a long story but Carter spoke.

"No it's not long here I'll tell it. B here was my Girlfriend for most of high school we eventually got engaged when were18. Like are parents wanted, but then Blair left " he said it was silent."Carter! ." Blair warned him

Carter just looked awkward as chuck spoke.

"Interesting" he said

"Then again you did move on quick " she said. Chuck looked down at her confused

"Oh, you see chuck right after we broke off our engagement , he hocked up with my Best friend at the time Brea Buckley " she said smirking like she just won

"Tussah Princess " carter said smirking .

"Don't call me that " Blair knew she had one by carter calling her princesses he was trying to make her feel less than a queen .

"Dose Eleanor know you're in town" Carter asked at this Blair became fidget at this carter smirked. "No" she said strongly "and were keeping it that way" she said .

After an awkward goodbye Blair and chuck were leaving the tree place laughing really hard.

"well, you sure know how to keep them in there place Waldorf." Chuck said.

"he did not expect me to bring it up like that." Blair said laughing wiping tears from her eyes. After the laughing cooled down Blair's back was to the black fence and Chuck had his hands on her waist. It was quiet as chuck bent down and kissed her it was just soft and sweet. When they pulled apart she smiled a shy smile as she leaned into him and they walked toward the direction of the movie theatre.

Chuck had no idea what the kiss meant he didn't know if they were in a serious relationship or if they just kissed a lot but he did know this. She liked him it was obvious and pretty soon he's going to make that like turn into love. Just watch. Chuck got Blair to see his movie of choice by saying she would be scare at the end she hid behind his arm the whole movie.

They were in the Japanese restaurant ordering sushi to chuck was making fun of her.

"Are you still scare Waldorf need to hold my arm again " he teased.

"Shut up." She said as she shoved him a little. "Blair it wasn't even that scary." Chuck said

"Well I am an easily scared person." Blair said resting her head on his chest as they waited for their food. We were eating our noodles as we walked arms linked since Blair decide she wanted to take a walk back to the palace instead of the limo as she spoke.

"I mean I don't really have any regrets because I mean I love My dad, Roman and Dorota but. There are just times when I want to ask her why I was not good enough." said as she took some noodles in her ,Blair had started to talk to chuck about her mother but not a lot he was more like forcing her to speak .

"why do you think that " he asked her with an arc eyebrow

"I guess she thought that she need me to follow her plan, more then she actually thought about what I need ." She said as she took some noodles .

"I guess, It's her lost. she truly will never know about my first call back , my first shoot or my first real date she did not plane. or my first tattoo " Blair said the last part wasn't supposed to come out because she shut her mouth chuck looked down on her.

"You have a tattoo." Chuck said she nodded. "Were" he asked Blair just smirked.

"Only my eyes have seen it Chuck you need to be very privileged to see it." She whispered in his ear before she skipped off.

"But I'm Chuck bass." He said now his mind kept wondering on seductive places it could be oh crap. He was screwed.

"Read your fortune cookie." She said handing him a cookie, changing the subject . chuck opened it my his mind still on her tattoo as he read it out loud.

"Soon you will be on top." He read. She narrowed her eyes at him smirk of what it said. Talk about a sexual conversation.

"It doesn't say that." She said.

"Yes it does." He said she took it from him.

"Of the world soon you will be on top of the world." She said reading the whole thing.

"Isn't that the same thing." Chuck said smirking

"Uh no." She answered.

"You know sooner or later I'll see that tattoo Waldorf." hesaid she shrugged before answering.

"Maybe. Play your card right Bass and you might ,Who knows." She said and at that chuck lit up


	6. Chapter 6

Hey, guys I just wanted to post something it's short. As a thank you for all the reviews and fans that are still out there waiting for this story. I'm still looking for a beta and people follow me on tumbler and twitter XD

Disclaimer: Not mine

(Ring)

(Ring)

Chuck silently groaned not loudly trying not to wake Blair up who was had shifted during the night to fall asleep on his chest. Rubbing his eyes chuck carefully got his cell phone off the night stand careful not to wake her up and he answered my cell phone.

"Hello." chuck answered, very groggily .Blair shifted a little bit as he got the courage to stroked her hair as she slept.

"Charlie it's me Eva" her voice said seeming wide awake "Look I know it's late or early, but I need your help with this file . I don't want this to fall apart , it's very important to me that this deal passes ." She said

"Than just create the file." Chuck said in a whiny tone. He was so tired to truly care. he glanced at the clock and it's was freaking 3 o clock in the morning.

"I tried that stupid until I realized I wasn't going to get any of this done tonight so you need to help me." she pleaded.

"well that to bad I want to sleep." He said complained.

"Chuck. NOW" She said

"Fine, fine, fine" he muttered as he got out of bed careful not to wake Blair up. The last thing he need is for her to distract him while he trying to work. Sneakily he gave her a kiss on the forehead before he left the bedroom and went upstairs to his fathers and Lily's office with a big sighed.

"You know you're a pain in the ass right." He said to Eva as he sat behind the computer desk.

"You ,used to love when I was a pain in the ass, Any way just start ." she said for the whole night well morning he helped her create an a file for this deal . trying to forget her comment about their past relationship. It was around two hours later when Blair came in looking very sleepily, she had relies he had gone missing one of the maids told her he was in the office.

"What are you doing up so late. Well early" She whispered coming to sit on his lap oblivious to the fact that he was on the phone. They had become very close after their time together the day before. Chuck knew Blair would not appreciate the fact that he was on the phone with Eva, in a different room from her at this time, looking like he had something to hide. Especially with all that Serena has said and shown .

"I'm just doing some last minute important work. Go back to sleep." he said her head was nuzzled in his neck smirking until she notice he was on the phone pulling back .

"You're on the phone." She asked.

"Yeah business partner go to bed I'll be their soon." chuck answered .as Blair nodded and she leaned in to kiss him but pulled back kissing his cheek.

"Don't work to hard " she said ruffling his hair and winking as she left with a smirk on her face.

Eva finally spoke.

"What is this business partner why didn't you just tell her it was me. It's not like she'd be mad or has a right to be ." Eva said somewhat upset. when Chuck didn't answer you could hear her stop typing.

"The only reason she would be mad that you were on the phone with me at this time is if she fell for the bass charm or already slept with you" She said laughing . Chuck stayed quite not wanting to go there with Eva

"Omg, she has! The Ice queen fell for your charm, you must be enjoying it . Oh but pleas when you dump her tell her to not pin it on me ." Eva said laughing threw the phone.

"It's not like that "He said somewhat upset from her comment.

"Where just growing close both of us, we have a lot in common. Plus we act like a couple behind close doors and open doors. "he said hoping he didn't get her pissed at disobeying her but she didn't even speak forcefully.

"You care about her don't you?" She whispered ,with a small voice but you can hear the fire behind the words . Chuck looked down at the key board.

"I might be starting to." He said listening to the sound of his own voice so carefully. It sounded different to him it sounded happy. Blair was truly making her happy. After moments of silence he spoke "Eva" he said.

"Yeah yeah I'm here. I'm really happy for you chuck, really just be careful Blair is a master of braking hearts ." she answered with a strongly voice.

"Let's just finish this "Chuck said not wanting to put any negative thoughts in his head. This was very easy for chuck to do. Going back to finish his working and try to keep Eva's words away from his thoughts.

when they finished the sun was already up chuck got up from the chair ending his conversation with Eva. Walking back down to his childhood room. Where he found Blair bright awake and lying on her back typing on her cell phone.

" Your actually awake" He said jumping beside her.

"I couldn't sleep so I just decided answer some emails." She said putting her cell phone on the side table.

"well now that were both back in bed done with work " he said as chuck went on top of her supporting his weight before he leaned down and kissed her soft kissable lips. When he pulled apart he spoke.

"What does this mean?" Eva words still floating in his head . Chuck put her hands in his hair.

"It means I like you a lot, and I care about you a lot and I want to be with you, and" she said as chuck smiled.

"And" he said kissing her neck. She seemed distracted so chuck decided to stop and actually listen to her.

"And It means I want to try to be with you for real .not just a lie!" She whispered, looking at him in the eye. Chuck just smiled.

"I want to be with you to" he whispered moving a piece of her hair behind her ear she bit her lip and as he kissed her truly happy she wanted to try to be tighter without the lie of pretending for his family . The kiss went from soft to urgent and chuck hands went under her shirt and he could feel her Goosebumps . he looked at her asking for permission and she nodded .he took it off to reveal the most beautiful sight he have ever seen in my life. Let's just put it this way Blair sleeps without a bra. As he started to kiss her topless form but as soon as it was about to get interesting Nate barged in the room.

"Oh my GOD!" He yelled his eyes glued to Blair's chest.

"Nate!" chuck yelled in rage as Nate was still staring at Blair's chest and Blair just ran into the bathroom. When she was gone Nate snapped out of his gaze and chuck angry stare and put his hands up in surrender as he left.

Half an hour later Blair finally got the courage to come out of the bathroom after a lot of begging from chuck. She came out with a shirt on. Much to chucks unlinking, they went downstairs hand in hand down to a very quiet breakfast table Blair didn't even say good morning she just sat down in her seat between Carol and Eric and stayed quiet Dan and Vanessa also already here. As chuck sat down beside his grandmother as Nate broke the silence.

"He- Hey Blair" He said in a daze waving at her like an idiot Blair narrowed her eyes at him and Dan snickered most likely already knowing what happened. Serena hit Nate at the back of his head and they went back to eating. Blair just sipped her black coffee chuck knew she didn't like it black but wanted to stay quiet so he just handed her the milk silently and she smiled as she put it in her coffee. This was by far the most quiet breakfast he has ever experienced in my whole life. Lily spoke.

"Were going shopping today. Lady's only, all the ladys." She said directing the last part to Serena and Blair . Who looked at Chuck with pleading eyes. he started.

"lily -" he said.

"No we are going shopping not even chuck can get you out of it this time." She said to Blair looked down at her coffee with a reluctant look on her face.

"Plus I want to get to know you more Blair, without you chuck " she said smiling to her step son .

At this Blair looked over to chuck as he smiled back to her "I would love that lily "

"Oh, plus Blair might need a dress for the dinner party "Serena said a little too happy.

"What dinner Party "asked chuck somewhat suspicious of his sister.

"What they did not tell you "Serena said with a fake concerned voice.

"Serena If he knew he would not be asking " Dan said somewhat annoyed by her .

"Your father and I invited some board members and close friends for a charismas dinner .Trying to get more investors on the new project Serena is actual helping me set it all up " she said smiling at her daughter proudly.

"Oh, not this again" Eric said joking at this Serena threw a piece of fruit at Eric .

"it's going to be a dinner to remember " Serena said smirking .


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer : Not mine  
Hey guys sorry this took forever I just been locked out of this account until a couple of days, I could not post chapters or reply to reviews. So In a way I gave up on this story but thanks to a friend I got it fixed . Anyway this is short but I will update next Friday I promise.

"I'm not going !"  
"You are!"  
"Am not!"  
"Are!"  
"Not!"  
"Are!"  
"I'm not going at that's final !" Blair said Sending Chuck a glare, From where she was standing.  
"Then what are you going to do? Stayed locked in here all night." Chuck looked up at her from his spot on the bed .  
" I might " Blair answered from the place she was rooted.  
"While everyone will be out their laughing, drink ,and just have fun. Or did your forget the party would be outside this door?" chuck said potting at the door with a big smirk on his face, which only got him a pillow to the face .  
"In case you forgot bass you're not the only one who owns a hotel "as she walked away and head to the closet. Causing Chuck to jumped off the bed and head after her .  
"Waldorf don't you dear, leave me by myself tonight" he Said as Blair went to packing her bag  
"To bad Bass" she said as she examined a dress at put in her bag  
"you have to !"  
"I have to " she asked him with a rise eyebrow.  
"Don't forget you made a deal with.." Chuck quickly ducked as a shoe went to his head.  
"Don't you dare !" Blair yelled mad as she Glared at him.  
" I can't believe you would say that"  
"After everything we talked about, I thought this was . Forget it! "  
"What Blair just because we're together does not mean we don't have to still go thru with this. " he said letting out a sigh  
" I thought you would drop it " she spoke in a whisper  
" I cant and you know it." he said looking at her.  
"Fine!" she said. Stomping her foot as she walked out of the closet grabbing her handbag as she passed the bed, with chuck following behind her.  
"where are you going now ,Waldorf?" Chuck asked garbing her arm .  
"let me go" she said trying to shake him off, as his grip started to tighten .  
"Fuck ,Chuck let go I already said I'm going to the stupid dinner to keep up this stupid deal." she said as she Finally pulled her arm away.  
"Blair?" he said trying to get her to stop but, she just keep walking to the door.  
"Blair" she did not turned around, stopping at the door .  
"I need some Time alone, plus I need to find a dress for tonight " she said as she open the door and walked out of the room .  
"Fuck! " chuck said as he ran his finger threw his hair.


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own anything  
Hey guys short reply again next one Friday or maybe before,Thanks to every one who add me as a favorite story and author I can't reply to some people but will soon. Pleas review I need to know what you guys truly think. Next chapter Blair and Chuck , also I need someone to bounce ideas off so if you're interested let me . Want a sneak peek? well i need % reviews or ask for one on twitter.

* * *

Blair was sitting in a fancy dressing room waiting for Vanessa to come out and model her hundredth outfit of the evening. Lily and Carol had been the lucky ones deciding to go and get shoes at jimmy choo's . Blair had not been in the best mood since her morning conversation with chuck ,she had been snapping at everyone and to make things worse she was stuck with Serena. Who keep judging everything she did and voiced it the ones suck on the receiving end of Blair's Anger and Serena irritation where the women working in the stores and Vanessa, that being the fact she was now try on the hundredth dress.

Blair try to just focused on a picture of herself in Paris vogue magazine. Even though she had seen this magazine like more than ten times, but it was a way to stay free from Serena .Vanessa came out of the dressing room wearing a yellow dress with black outlining.

"I don't like it." Blair answered. I flipped to the next page in my magazine.

"Yeah you look like a bumble bee." Serena answered not taking her eyes away from her cell phone. They both rest their case.

"That's It you two , I like this dress and I'm Taking it ." Vanessa announced going into the stall. Blair just nodded her head  
"Your Choice " Blair said.

"Your Funeral " Serena spoke causing Blair to look up at her and sending her a scowl about to say something but she caught her Tonga turning back to her magazine with a shaking head.

"You know i really don't know what Chuck See's in you." She said out loud looking Blair up and down with a small smirk and returning to her phone.

"And I don't know what Nate see's in you maybe i should ask him." Blair said snapping but, keeping her eyes still on the magazine. Serena looked up at what Blair said. Blair raised her eyebrow daring Serena to mess with here. Serena did started it so she should be able to finish it.

"you can't just walk into my family and talk to me that way." She said.

"Oh give it a rest Serena" Blair said closing the magazine. "You have absolutely no right not to like me. Accept for the fact that I'm not good enough for Chuck, like your friends .Which by the way he does not like ." Blair said  
"But you're not good enough for him." she shot back looking straight at Blair with a heated gaze

"Your, Not even close to what he goes for. Your plane and your not even one night stand material " standing up and looking down at her . "Your mother did not even like you " she said smirking .

"Serena !" Vanessa raised her voice as she came out of the dressing room with her normal cloths and the dress she was going to buy in her hands .

"Just like you always wanted Nate ." Blair challenged as she stood up grabbing her purse and her shopping bag with her dress walking towards the exited of the dressing room .

"Gu-" Vennas started but Serena put her hand up to signal her to be quiet.

"Are you saying that i don't love Nate?" She said.

"No,you said it or more like the papers" Blair replied back

"You did not." Serena glared at me

"Oh i did." Blair smirked

"Alri-" Vanessa started

" you just don't like me because your jealous." Blair said coming back to her full force.

"Oh please why would i be jealous of a whore." Serena said causing Blair eyes to get wide.

"Slut" I said

"Tramp"

"Bitch"

"Home wrecker"

"Bulimic" After Serena called her bulimic it was the last straw for Blair and she just slapped Serena across the face . As she cupped her cheek with one hand and slapped Blair back with the other.

"Enough!" Vanessa yelled.

"What!" they yelled back at her pissed off.

"I think we should go." Vanessa said suddenly.

"No way am I going to continue to live under the same roof as her" Serena snapped.

"Fine I'll leave than" Blair snapped.

"Were?" Vanessa asked  
"New york city!" Blair said storming out of the dressing room. Vanessa followed me out "But we came with Lily and carolr" She yelled.

" I should have just gone to Hawaii!" Blair yelled leaving the dress store.

"Blair slow down, " Vanessa yelled as she try to walk as fast as she could threw the snow. as Blair fasten her page the the cover of the street trying to not damage her heels in the snow or slip for the ice on the ground .

"Taxi "Blair raised her arm hailing a taxi to a stop. Opening the door as she got in just when Vanessa reached her.

"Come on Blair get out ,lets just go find Lily and carol head home and you and Serena can stay completely away from each other . The pent house is that big" Vanessa said looking down at her.

"I just need some time alone, tell Chuck I call him tonight" Blair said raising the window as she told the taxi driver to drive.

* * *

Vanessa walked back to where Serena was still standing and texting away .

"You happy now ?" Vanessa said walking past Serena and heading to look for lily and Carol

"Very " she said smirking as she walked after her .


End file.
